Operating a large network, such as a wireless telecommunication network, may include monitoring the network, identifying flaws within the network, and developing solutions to the flaws. For example, an operator of a network may receive periodic reports that indicate the operational conditions and status of the network. The reports may indicate that a problem is occurring in the network (e.g., an unusual number of User Equipment (UEs) being disconnected at a certain time and location within the network). In response, the operator may use software tools to manually analyze the situation and understand the nature of the problem. Once the problem is understood, the operator may then develop and implement a solution to the problem.